Naruto: Kimza Chronicles
Naruto: Kimza Chronicles, (ナルト:キム座ナルニア, Literally: Naruto: Chronicles of the Kimza), also known as Part IV, is a spinoff of the original Naruto series, created by Masashi Kishimoto. It is the first part of the Kimza Chronicles trilogy created by Ishiino Gerdo, and is preceded by the spinoff prequel Nakaido Gaiden. It was considered the first part of a dual story until Nakaido Gaiden was created. It is also considered Part IV of the original Naruto series in Ishiino Gerdo's way. It takes place sixteen to twenty years after the final (though alternative) events of Naruto: Shippūden and revolves around a young shinobi named Sanhiro Kimza as he uncovers his past and learns the consequences of finding out. The author has stated that the book will have at least 85 chapters with each chapter having at least 3200 words. Plot *Main Article: Plot of Naruto: Kimza Chronicles Kimza Chronicles starts sixteen years after the events of Naruto Shippūden, but the majority of the events takes place four years after the inital events. At the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were locked in a dramatic struggle. After the dust settled, it was Naruto to take the victory. Sasuke was finished with his misguided ways, seeing the errors that resulted, but decided he was far from forgiveness. Saying that he had to change before he returned home, Sasuke left his comrades for lands unknown. Twenty years later, Naruto has been the Sixth Hokage for nine years. The village of Konohagakure had expanded and become more powerful. Two more great lands had emerged and created their own hidden villages: The Land of Cascades and Luragakure and the Land of Steel and Shiragakure. However, the peace that was so hard pressed to find is at the edge. New threats lurk in the darkness, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Also, old enemies try to make a comeback. A young boy who grew up without as much of a memory of his family has emerged and decied that he was ready to make a name for himself. Sanhiro Kimza begins a journey of recognition and respect as he inherits the Will of Fire and vows to find his way in the world. Little does he know, his journey begins uncovering a larger piece of his place in the world than he ever figured. Main Characters *'Sanhiro Kimza:' The main protagonist of the fanfiction. Sanhiro is a young shinobi and a member of the nearly extinct Kimza clan. His optimism and willingness to push his limits make him a dependable ally and determined opponent. His fights against many foes open up a road that will reveal his heritage, his past, and finally his true destiny. *'Kaede Meitochi:' Sanhiro's closest friend and a refugee from Shiragakure. She strives to be the world's greatest Water Release master and all the while doing her best to prevent another Shinobi World War. *'Art Uzūba:' A rap-loving, comedic young man who is part of Sanhiro and Kaede's team. He yearns to become a man that his clan could one day look up to, and is caught in the series of events that will unravel a plot to end an era. *'Gen Nakaido:' Sanhiro, Kaede, and Art's Jōnin sensei and team leader. He is shrouded in mystery and he seems to have an eye focused on Sanhiro. Nonetheless, he is a good friend and he fights for his pupils whenever they need him. Supporting Characters *'Genzo Nekiogama:' Sanhiro's greatest rival and one of his best friends. Genzo and Saphiro have been at it since they were young and Genzo's serious demeanor usually clashes with Saphiro's ideal of free-spiritedness and optimism. However, Genzo is a trusted friend and a valuable ally. *'Hanaba Kihane:' Genzo's girlfriend and as much of a rival to Kaede as Genzo is to Sanhiro. Usually full of playful cynicism and seeming to borderline being haughty, Hanaba has great pride in her clan and strives to show people what she can do. *'Oro Sirimuchi:' Part of Genzo and Linne's ninja squad and another friend of Sanhiro. Strong, silent, and full of wisdom, Oro always has something right to say at the right time. *'Neji Hyūga:' Leader and Jōnin sensei of Genzo, Linne, and Oro's team. Like all those years ago, Neji is serious to a fault, wise, and driven to show the world the power of his clan. He has also developed a soft side for his pupils, but does his best to prevent it from hindering his insight. *'Taro Hyūga:' Neji's son and a celebrated ninja academy student. Like his father, Taro strives to show others what he can do, albeit in his own fashion. A great gardener, Taro prefers being a botanist over a shinobi. However, his fighting style is ever so sharp. *'Naruto Uzumaki:' The Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure. Driven for peace and love among others, Naruto constantly strives to protect his village with diplomacy and reason. But, he is still a force to be reckoned with. Mastering his late father's techniques and empowered with his own, Naruto has become one the greatest Konoha shinobi ever produced. Antagonists *'Ezemaru Kimza:' Former Fourth Iyokage of the extinct village of Arizogakure and container of Bukarok, one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates. Ezemaru is on a cleansing journey, one that deals with the eradication of his own clan. With Sanhiro in his sights, his motives are unknown, yet his power is tremendous. *'Bukarok the Giant Forest Wasp:' One of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates, Bukarok possesses power that rivals the strength of one of the Nine Tailed Beasts before it. Bukarok's presense within Ezemaru is stunning and this unravels a story that goes back many years to the time of the Sage of the Six Paths. *'Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group:' Not much is known about this group, but what is known is that they consist of powerful missing-nin that rival the power of the Akatsuki. Now that Akatsuki has been destroyed, Shinjiro sets out on an unknown quest, but Konoha is one of their targets. Trivia *Kimza Chronicles and The Last Sealer were going to be one story, but the author split it due to the time gap between stories and the length the single story was by itself. Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanfiction